1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing device, editing method and editing program, and a data processing device, data processing method and data processing program, which are suitable for dubbing stream data recorded in a recording medium to another recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with video cameras and the like for example, there have appeared products which employ recordable type DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) instead of a conventional magnetic tape as a recording medium employed for a recording device which converts a picture signal imaged with an imaging device into digital video data, and compression-encodes and records this. As for recordable type DVD, in addition to a standard type having recording capacity of 4.7 GB (gigabytes) or more at 12 cm in diameter, a type having recording capacity of 1.4 GB or so (single layer) at 8 cm in diameter has been frequently employed. In particular, the type of 8 cm in diameter has been frequently employed for a device of which reduction in size is required, such as a portable video camera and the like, as an example.
With this recordable type DVD, UDF (Universal Disk Format) is employed as a file system, which a UDF-compatible computer can access. UDF includes the format according to ISO (International Organization for Standardization) 9660, which can be accessed with various file systems employed for a computer. Video data and audio data are recorded as to this recordable type DVD as a file, thereby increasing compatibility with other devices such as computers and the like, and accordingly, recorded data can be utilized effectively.
Further, in recent years, there has appeared a device wherein a hard disk drive having recording capacity of several tens of GB or more is built in a video camera, and video data and audio data obtained by shooting are recorded in the hard disk drive as a file. Further, there has appeared a device wherein both a type of recording medium embedded in a casing, and a detachable type recording medium such as described above, can be employed. This device capable of employing both of a built-in type recording medium and a detachable type recording medium will be referred to as a “hybrid type device” below.
With Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-344321, a hybrid type recording device configured to employ DVD and a built-in hard disk as recording media is described.
With such a hybrid type recording/playback device capable of employing a recording medium embedded in a casing, and a detachable recording medium, for example, a use method can be conceived wherein a built-in recording medium is subjected to recording of input video data or the like, and the video data recorded in the built-in recording medium is dubbed to a detachable recording medium to be removed externally.